


chance encounters

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, they dont know each other here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: The worst day Oikawa experienced turns into something else.





	chance encounters

Oikawa had better days. Days where he didn't have a headache and heard his alarm in the eight of the morning so he didn't miss the most important class of the week or had not spilt coffee all over his favorite shirt. Yep, he definitely had better days than this one. That was why when a guy hit him hard enough to push him into traffic Oikawa took it as a sign that world hated him. The asshole didn't even apologize.

That was the last drop.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

But the guy turned to him with the prettiest set of eyes he had ever seen on anyone. Including television.

"Sorry. You hurt anywhere?"

"Nothing but my pride, I guess."

"Let me buy you coffee as an apology.”

Oikawa looked at his beautiful face and decided to go for it. He missed the most important class of the day anyway, he could ditch the rest too.

"Sure, I'd like that if you have time.”

This is how he ended up on a date with the cutest guy he has ever seen, with his dirty shirt forgotten.

 

"So, Tobio-chan - i can call you that, right?- am I getting your number?"

The younger boy blinked and held his hand to him, asking for his phone to type his number. When Oikawa got it back, he was pleased to see he entered his name as Tobio. It was such a cute name, Oikawa thought again. It suited him.

Just afterwards, Tobio did something even more unexpected and bold than inviting him for an apology-coffee.

He kissed him. On the lips. Out in the open. Where everyone could see them. In broad daylight. Oikawa could not believe him. None of his friends were going to believe that a guy hit him on the sidewalk invited him out for a coffee and then kissed him without even asking for permission.

Oikawa could just stare with his mouth open like a fish. It was rare that he ever was rendered speechless but the boy had a talent for bringing that out from him, it seemed.

"This is the best day ever." Oikawa finally uttered to himself and kissed the cheekily smiling boy again.

 

 


End file.
